This ongoing research is directed to characterize the biochemical and molecular defects of Fabry disease, Neimann-Pick disease and newly described lysosomal storage diseases and disorders of heme biosynthesis to correlate genotype abnormalities with phenotype to develop diagnostic and prognostic tests for these diseases; and to the development of molecular based therapies.